Disney XD Brawl
Disney XD Brawl is a upcoming crossover fighting game licensed by Disney Interactive and will be released for Wii U, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Nintendo 3DS. Characters EXTREMELY IMPORTANT NOTE: Don't add in live action characters (Lab Rats, Mighty Med, Kickin' It), Marvel characters, Toon Disney characters, or other third party characters. But you can add a border to organize the characters. #Penn Zero (Penn Zero: Part Time Hero) #Sashi (Penn Zero: Part Time Hero) #Boone (Penn Zero: Part Time Hero) #Rippen (Penn Zero: Part Time Hero) #Wander (Wander Over Yonder) #Sylvia (Wander Over Yonder) #Lord Hater (Wander Over Yonder) #Kick (Kick Buttowski) #Phineas and Ferb (Phineas and Ferb) #Agent P (Phineas and Ferb) #Dr. Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) #Star (Star Vs. The Forces of Evil) #Doc (The 7D) #Grumpy (The 7D) #Dopey (The 7D) #Hildy Gloom (The 7D) #Dipper and Mabel (Gravity Falls) #Soos (Gravity Falls) #Grunkle Stan (Gravity Falls) #Gideon (Gravity Falls) #Randy (Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja) #Hannibal McFist (Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja) #Milo and Oscar (Fish Hooks) #Mike Chilton (Motorcity) #Ezra (Star Wars Rebels) #Pac-Man (Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures) Story Dr. Doofenshmirtz plots revenge after many failures with Perry the Platypus destroying many Inators. So he creates an Inator that lets him team up with other villains such as Lil' Gideon, Rippen, Hildy Gloom, Lord Hater, and Hannibal McFist to destroy all heroes. With Penn Zero, his Mom and Dad tell him that there is a disturbance in the universe. He finds Sashi, only to turn corrupted. Penn fights her, turning her back to normal. The two try to find Boone, but on the way, they are ambushed by Rippen and an army of Normbots. The two fight them, but Rippen escapes. But then, Middleburg turns back and white and they get teleported elsewhere. They end up in an unknown planet, where they found a corrupted Wander. They fight Wander, freeing him. Wander then says he must've forgotten Sylvia. They find Sylvia, but has turned corrupted. The heroes fight her, turning her back to normal. Penn and Sashi do find Boone, but was captured in a cage from Lord Hater. They free Boone. They go through the planet, but then they are ambushed by Emperor Awesome. Awesome tries to destroy them, but fails. But just like Middleburg, the planet turns black and white, but then, they see Phineas and Ferb, who had a capsule with them an gets teleported to a new place. They arrive at Mewni, where they saw a corrupted Star Butterfly. The heroes fight her, making her back to normal. Wander was cheering on the heroes instead of fighting. Star tells the heroes that Marco Diaz is in trouble. They come to Marco's house. They find Marco, only to be captured in cage from Lil' Gideon. The heroes fight him, freeing Marco. Marco then thanks the heroes for saving him. But afterwards, the world is turning black and white. The heroes get back to the capsule and travel elsewhere. The heroes' next stop was at Jollywood, where they found 3 corrupted 7D, Doc, Grumpy, and Dopey. The heroes fight them, turning them back to normal. Doc advises the heroes to go through Jollywood for any other 7D. But then, they see Hildy Gloom, who ordered an army of watchdogs to destroy them. The heroes fight them, but Hildy escapes. Later, Jollywood turns black and white, and the heroes get back to the capsule. They arrive at Freshwater High, where they saw a corrupted Milo and Oscar. The heroes fight them, turning them back to normal. Oscar than says that Bea is in trouble from a pharmacist. That pharmacist was Dr. Doofenshmirtz. He says that in order to free her, they must get through him first. The heroes fight him freeing her. Bea thanks the heroes for freeing her. But like the other worlds, the fish tank turns black and white, and the heroes get back to the capsule and travel elsewhere. While Phineas and Ferb where setting their next destination, Hannibal McFist puts a micro bomb on the computer, interrupting their next destination. The heroes make a stop at Phineas and Ferb's house, where they needed supplies for their computer. On their way, they encountered a corrupted Mike Chilton from Motorcity. The heroes fight him, freeing him. Then Phineas and Ferb find Perry The Platypus, only to be captured in a cage. The heroes find a key that opens up the cage, freeing Agent P. But like other worlds, the whole scene turns black and white, so the heroes quickly get back to the capsule. Then they head to Gravity Falls, Oregon, where they see Grunkle Stan. Stanford than says that Dipper and Mabel have turned evil. They meet them, only to be turned corrupted. The heroes fight them, returning back to their normal selves. They also meet Soos, who has volunteered to help the heroes. Gideon then attacks the heroes with some help from Lord Hater and Hildy Gloom. The heroes fight them, but the villains soon escape. But like the other worlds, the town turns black and white. The heroes quickly get back to the capsule and head to their final destination. They go to Norrisville, where they see a corrupted Randy Cunningham (The Ninja). The heroes fight him, turning him back to normal. The heroes go through Norrisville, but on the way, the get ambushed by Rippen, who has also gotten help from Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Hannibal McFist. The heroes fight them, but as soon as they defeat they send an army of enemies to destroy them. But as they defeat them, the villains escape and the city turns black and white. The heroes get back to the capsule and chase the villains. The heroes meet the villains, but only to be all trapped in a cage from Dr. E. Vil, who betrayed the villains because he wanted to erase them and their shows forever. But all of a sudden, a freeze blast freezes the cage and the cage gets sliced in half. It was Ezra Bridger and Pac-Man (Pacster). Dr. E. Vil, furious, turns into a giant and the heroes and villains team up to defeat Dr. E. Vil. After standing victorious, the heroes and villains head back to thier worlds as normal they are. Gameplay In this game, it plays like Super Smash Bros. where you knock opponents off the stage to win. Trivia *Crash from Crash and Bernstein was supposed to be playable, but since he was a live-action character and this game only has animated characters, he was rejected. *Future-Worm and Danny is the Announcer and Narrator, much like the Super Smash Bros. series. Category: Crossover games Category: SSB-Like games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:PS3 Games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PS4 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:3DS Games Category:Penn Zero Category: Super Smash Bros.-Like Games Category:Gravity Falls Category:Disney Games Category:Disney Category:Phineas and Ferb games Category:Crossovers